Michael Vey: Traveling at The Speed of Time
by strangewaraxe
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the storm of lightning book assuming that Michael and the electroclan let Hatch live and Tara, Bryan, Torstyn, Quentin, and Kaylee join the electroclan. I also might add in the 2 (not) dead glows. This story may seem like it makes Michael a little Overpowered but it is in 5 years so yea. RATED T cause im cautious
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so it may some errors.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"Sir!" A scientist yelled as bursting into a room filled with a group of 2 people. "Hasn't anyone heard of knocking," Hatch murmured under his breath. "Well what is it, i'm in the middle of a conference with my new head of security!" he exlaimed.

"Sorry sir, but this is _VERY_ important," the scientist replied.

Hatch nodded and excused the new head. "We'll finish this conversation another time" Hatch said to him as the head was leaving.

"So what is so _very_ important that you had to interrupt my conference for?" Hatch asked the scientist turning to him.

"Sir, _it_ 's finished," the scientist said causality.

"Great" Hatch said in a demonic tone. "It's time I pay me a visit"

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. I hope you loked it. Please review so you can give me tips, and since this is the first chapter it isn't very long at all. Incase you were wondering the _it_ is Hatches _Time machine_ so you can guess that Hatch is visiting himself in the past.**


	2. The Past

**hi this is another chapter by me obviously and this has some backstory over the five years**

 **I personally thank pietoraven36 for beingsupportive**

 **disclaimer: idk why no one noticed that if im on the FANfiction that means im a FAN not the author cause if i was my username would be Richard Paul Evans and i would be working on book 5**

* * *

Hi my name is Michael Vey, I may seem like an average 20 year old, but I'm not. I'm electric, I know everyone is electric, but I'm special. I can shock people (I call it pulsing or surging), create lightning orbs, absorb electricity, create EMFF's (electromagnetic force field), and much more.

I have gaind some new abilities in the past 5 years, i can use electrolocation (see through things by electrical waves) like Ian, read minds from a distance, simulate nerve endings like McKenna, move as fast as lightning (or light), and my newest ability is kinda like an upgrade to moving at the speed of lightning and i call it time warping. I can't use it all the time, you see, i do always get more electric, but it takes more than half my power so i have to wait at least 3 days to do it again.

Now thats enough about my powers, now it's time to talk about my life. So since i don't have a normal life (thanks to Hatch) Finished highschool and took a year semester at a college and decided to get a job and get married. Guess who I got married to, she was my girlfriend since I was 15. Thats right, Taylor! I got married to Taylor just a few weeks ago, and about a week after the marriage, she moved out of her apartment and into mine, **(don't shout at me in the review section saying thats not possible).**

Now it's time to talk about the rest of the electroclan. As you might know, Ostin and McKenna were bf and gf together during the same time as us, well Ostin asked McKenna to marry him just last week! Of course she said yes and was the happiest person in the world. Jack and Abigail are still dating because Jack is afraid (i know so unlike him) that she might say no when he proposes to her. Zeus has grown fond of Tessa and she has grown fond of him also so they're dating now. The marrage between me and Taylor also made me a brother in law to Tara.

Speaking of Tara, I haven't mentioned that she, Bryan, Quentin, Torstyn, and Kaylee joined the electroclan! They may have been brainwashed by Hatch, but because of my wonderful wife Taylor, she helped remove the lies that Hatch told them the same way she did to Zeus.

So now everything is nice and peaceful and no problems have poped up in the last year, yes, a year which gives me the suspicion something is about to happen.

* * *

 **so thats the 1st chapter so i promise that WILL write longer chapters and i have some story vocab for ya**

 **EMFF or electromagnetic force field- this is kinda something i made up, it like protects Michael from EVERYTHING it keeps whatevers outside of his body outside and he can still shock people and do whatever else he does, so that means that he cant get rebooted by Taylor or Tara, cant have his mind read, cant get hurt by microwaves, and if metal is hurtling at him it wont hurt him (i know he has magnitism but this uses less energy)**


	3. chapter 1: Good morning, maybe?

**part 1**

(page break)

"Michael, honey, where are you?" Taylor shouted from our bedroom.

"I'm in the office," I replied, "I'm skyping with Ostin, he woke me up around 8:00 calling me over and over and over again, I was surprised that he didn't wake you up also." If you know anything about Ostin, he will NOT get over what he's thinking about unless he speaks to someone about it.

"Taylor walked drowsily into the room finding Ostin's face on a computer monitor. "Hey, Ostin," Taylor said yawning.

"Hey," Ostin replied, "looks like you just woke up, your hair is a wreak."

"It is?" Taylor replied, "well I'll go fix it, be right back."

"M'kay," I said as she was walking out of the room, "now, what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how hot Taylor looks," Ostin replied jokingly.

"Dude, seriously, she's my wife!" I answered angerly.

"Ok, ok, dude calm down I was just joking," he replied quickly, "we were actually talking about Hatch."

"K, thanks," I replied, "and Ostin, don't talk about Taylor that way."

"Ok, so like I was saying, it's been literally 5 year since something major popped up that includes Hatch," he exclaimed, "he HAS to be up to something, that's just not like him. I mean you DID threaten to kill him, but he could still be up to something."

"Who could still be up to something?" Taylor asked as she was walking into the room.

"Oh, u-um, n-nothing," he stuttered.

"I may not be able to read your mind from here, but I CAN tell your lying." she answered grumpily, "seriously, who could still be up to something."

"I'm sorry Taylor, but i can't tell you," he said, "I don't want you to freak out about this."

"It's fine Ostin," I said, "you can tell her."

"Are you sure, cause-"

"It's fine," I said again, cutting him off, "you can tell her."

"OK, so Taylor, we were talking about Hatch and-," he said before getting cut off again but not by me, by Taylor.

"You were talking about Hatch!?" she shouted, "you were talking about Hatch and you didn't want to tell me! You know he ruined my life too!"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interupted, we were talking about what might be going on with him, because he has been awefully quiet these past 5 years."

"Ok, well we'll know if he does something bad cause we have some of the resistance spying on him," she said, "so can we end this conversion now, it's sending chills up my spine just thinking about him."

"I guess," Ostin said, "we have been talking for 2 hours so, I guess we'll talk later, bye."

"Bye," me and Taylor said in unison, "see ya later," I added.

We hung up and I stood up and kissed Taylor. "What should we eat for breakfast?" I asked.

"I think I'll make omelets," she answered.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go get dressed." I said, "call me when breakfast is ready."

"Ok, I will," she answered while getting out the ingredients.

(Page break)

well, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it.  
please review and follow :)

So this chapter took longer than i hoped it would cause i typed the whole story in a document and uploaded it to fanfic and after i posted the chapter i clicked preview and there was a LOT of the commands that are used to align left and bold and stuff like that Which really annoyed me. So if there are any errors, it's the webpage's fault

chapter question: what do you think will happen tomarrow that angers Michael?


	4. Chapter 2: Odd much?

**hey guys, here for another chapter, i got a review from a guest and i have 3 things for u, I didnt want to get up from my bed to get my books so sorry about mixing up Abi and McKenna, Michael vey is like my 2nd favorite series so be quiet, and third sign in or create an account cause i dont want to give you answers in the authors note**

 **enough of that, lets get this story goin.**

 **disclaimer: same as chapter 2**

* * *

ch 2: odd much?

I woke up in the morning to find Taylor snuggled up against me snoring softly. It was around 1:07 A.M. and I wanted to go back to sleep so I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Taylor. About 15 minutes later sleep came, but invited a nightmare to come to. Aparently the nightmare was really bad cause i woke up to Taylor shaking me awake.

"Good you finally awake, I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes," she said exhaling.

"You have?" I asked, "wow I must have been in a deep sleep."

"Or in a really bad nightmare," she exclaimed, "I saw it all."

"How bad was it, I don't remember," I asked curiously.

"It was about Hatch making you kill the rest of the Electroclan and torturing me, it was really scary," she answered.

"Wow," I replied, "that is scary, and i actually forgot that."

Just as I said that, there was a knock on our appapartment door.

"Who's that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "I'll go see."

I walked to the front door and asked "who is it?"

A barely recognizable, faint voice answered.

"It's me, Ostin."

"Ostin?" I said while opening the door. When the door was fully open I gasped. "Ostin! What happened!?"

"What's going on in there?" Taylor yelled from the other room.

"Taylor come out here, it's an emergency!" I shouted.

Taylor rushed out of the room asking "what is it?" then she gasped at the sight of Ostin. "Ostin, what happened, your translucent!"

"I don't know," he replied in hes barely recognizable, faint voice, "I woke up this morning looking like this and I rushed over to you."

"What could cause this?" I asked, "what could possibly cause someone to become transparent!"

"Could it possibly be Hatch?" Ostin asked, "I did have a nightmare about Hatch forcing you to torture Taylor and kill the Electroclan including me before I woke up."

"I just had that same nightmare!" I answered loudly, "but if it is Hatch, how could he be doing this?"

"He could be messing with time," Taylor threw in.

"How could he possibly create a time machine without us knowing?" I asked.

No one got the chance to answer because my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"It's the resistance," a voice said on the phone, "we just got a major power surge in my area."

"And your area is?" I asked.

"Outside Hatch's building," the person replied.

"Ok, we'll be right there," I said, "is there anything else i should know about?"

"Yes, some of our team is becoming translucent," the person replied.

"Ok, we have the same problem, we'll meet you there." I answered and hung up.

"well who was that?" Taylor asked eagerly.

"It was someone from the resistance," I replied, "apparently, they have the same problem that Ostin has, and there was a major power surge in the area around Hatches building."

"Ok, at least I'm not the only one," Ostin said, "and I was right, Hatch IS up to something!"

"Once I get my hands on him I'll fry his head off!" I shouted, "Ostin, Taylor, grab onto me."

"Ok," they said in unison, "what are we doing?"

"Warping," I said. Then suddenly there were sparks everywhere and we disappeared.

* * *

 **that's the chapter everyone. the reason i didnt upload this weekend is because i was at a friends house and weekends are my only time i get to play minecraft :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Underestimation

**hey guys here for another chapter, i feel like some people are confused about michael warping. I actually ment that he's traveling at the speed of lightning, so if you see time warping that means he's traveling through time, and if you see just the word warping he's traveling at the speed of lightning.**

 **disclaimer: it's disclaimed.**

* * *

Ch 3: Underestimation

When we warped there, we found a bunch of armed men, some translucent, surrounding a large, white building with the name Hatch's Gadgets on it. Someone from the bunch came up to us and said "we have the building surrounded, what do you want us to do?"

"Keep your positions, me and Taylor will go in."

"Hey!" Ostin said obviously annoyed, "why can't I come?"

"Because you're becoming translucent, you may slow us down if they try stopping us."

"I suppose you're right," he said sadly.

Me and Taylor left Ostin and walked up to the building. Right before we entered, I wanted to make sure that there wasn't anyone that was going to stop us so I used electrolocation to look inside but what I found was suprising.

"The building's empty," I said, "there's no one inside."

"Maybe there's something messing with your vision in there," Taylor said.

"No," I assured her, "if there was something messing with my vision, it would be blurry, there is definitely no one inside." I looked around a little longer and found something. "Wait," I said abruptly, "there's a little post it note on the wall next to the door."

"A post it note?" Taylor asked quizzically, "what do you think it says."

"I don't know," I answered, "I'll go see."

I walked up to the door and opened it, I stopped and waited to see if something would happened. When a minute passed, I walked in and took the note off the wall and walked back out. I walked over to Taylor and read the note to her.

"The note says: _I_ _f you found this note, im assuming you're Michael Vey or another part of the electroclan. Since you can't come after me, I'll tell you my plans. I'm going back in time to tell the past Hatch where you all are so he can capture you and make you do what ever he wants! And just to make it more agonizing, I'll tell you the time period, it's when you used your powers on Jack! -Hatch_ "

"I suppose he doesn't know about your time warping ability," Taylor said after I finished.

"No he doesn't," I said smiling, "just wait till you see his face when I appear there."

"I?" she said annoyed, "you are not going alone mister!"

"I never said that you weren't going," I said, "I meant that he'll be shocked to see me there because he doesn't know about my ability."

"Ok I see now," she said understandingly, "so should we tell Ostin?"

"Yea we should, but we can't let him come with us."

We walked over to Ostin who was sitting on the ground looking at his translucent hands. He looked up to see us coming and stared at the note in my hand.

"What's that?" he said.

"A note from Hatch," I answered, "it says that he went back in time to change things."

"So I take it that you're going back in time and not taking me," he said not stating it as a question.

"Your correct," I said sadly, "we would but..."

"I know, I know, it's because I'm turning invisible."

"Sorry about that, but hopefully when we get back, you will be regular again."

"But before you go, can you take me back to my apartment," Ostin asked.

"Sure," I said.

We dropped Ostin off back at his apartment and got ready to go after Hatch then suddenly, Taylor asked "hey Michael, can we take my sister along?"

"Um, maybe," I answered, "hopefully, she isn't disappearing like Ostin."

"She probability isn't cause she was on Hatches side at that time."

"Well we won't know until we get there."

She grabbed my arm and we warped to the door of Tara's house and we knocked. "Who is it?" a voice that sounded exactly like Taylor's asked.

"It's us," me and Taylor replied.

"Us who?"

"Michael and Taylor," I said.

The door opened revealing Tara, who looked exactly like Taylor. "Well come in," she said, "I was just about to call you."

We walked in and sat down on a couch and sat in silence for a minute then Tara spoke. "So last night," she started, "I had this weird dream or nightmare or whatever, about watching you torture Taylor and kill the rest of the electroclan."

"Really," I said, "me and Taylor had the same nightmare too."

"And we know why we had them," Taylor threw in, "it's because Hatch created a time machine and went back in time to change things."

"How can you be sure," Tara asked.

"Cause I found a sticky note with his plans on it," I said, "that's why we're here, to ask you for help."

"Ok," she said, "how do we get there? It's not like he has an extra time machine lying around somewhere, does he?"

"No, he doesn't, but I can get us there."

"How?"

"I haven't told you this yet, but I can travel through time."

"Really!" She said, "that's cool."

"Yea, it is cool," I said, "so are you coming?"

"Yea, so when are we leaving?"

"Now, so grab hold of my arm."

They both grabbed on and I surged with all my might, **(whenever Michael touches someone, he can give them an EMFF so they don't feel him surging right now)** the whole room lit up and lighting was shooting towards anything conductive. About 10 seconds later a wormhole looking thing thing appeared around us. I focused on the time I shocked Jack after school and we started moving. Then I passed out.

* * *

 **thats the chapter please review and follow**

 **word of advice: if you start writing on this website, dont write the whole thing in a new document type in like a letter or something, submit the document, click on the document you just created, THEN start your story.**

 **Chapter question: What do you think Hatch will do to mess up the past?**


	6. Chapter 4: surprise surprise

**Another chapter woohoo! nothing bad happened to Michael in the last chapter, you remember in the chapter _the past_ , i said that time warping takes over half his power so he passed out because of the lack of electricity in his body.**

* * *

 **Ch 4: surprise surprise**

I woke up on a bench with my head in Taylor's or Tara's lap with a headache. I couldn't tell whose lap I was in because they looked the same, but it was most likely Taylor's because she cares a lot about me. When she noticed that I was awake, she smiled. "You're finally awake, you scared the crap out of me when you passed out."

"Sorry," I said, "lack of electricity."

"Oh, well that makes since."

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I still can't tell the difference between you two, are you Taylor or Tara?"

"I'm Taylor silly," she laughed, "why would Tara put your head in her lap."

I sat up and said, "it's possible, and did we make it to the right time period?"

"I think so, we're on a bench outside the highschool and the bell just rang."

"Your highschool looks nice, not as nice as the academy, but nice," Tara said walking over here.

"Everything's nice until you meet Mr. Dallstorm the principal," I said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Taylor said.

Just as she said that, in the corner of my eye, I saw the past me **(which ill just call michael in the story)** being apprehended by Jack, Wade, and Mitchell. "I think It's time," I said pointing at them, "get ready." Taylor and Tara both looked in the direction I was pointing and waited. When Michael shocked Jack and his posse, I turned on my electrolocation to find not only the past Taylor, Michael, and Jacks posse, but two other figures heading towards them. I recoognized the figures as Tara and Quentin. "Do you see them?" I asked the twins.

"See what?" Taylor asked.

"Tara and Quentin," I said, "they're walking towards the group."

"I don't see anything," Tara said.

"Our Hatch must have given them something to cloak them." I said. "I'll go stop them."

"Don't hurt Tara," Tara said, "it'll affect me."

"Ok," I said, "and Tara, can you do that thing to them to make me look like someone else but make me invisable?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Tara said.

"Try it on Taylor."

"Ok."

Tara used the trick on Taylor and surprisingly, it worked.

"Ok," I said, "it works, now use it on them."

About five seconds later Tara said, "it's done."

"Thanks, when I wave my hand, make me visible to them," I said. I started running towards Tara and Quentin, who were completely unaware of me, and within five feet of them, I waved my hand and she made me visible to them. I formed two, golf ball sized electrical orbs in my hands and shouted "you aren't supposed to be here!" and with that I threw the orbs at Tara and Quentin. When they hit, both of them were stunned and I tackled them both. I noticed that they had watches that were exactly the same and I took them off.

When they appeared, Taylor and Tara both ran over and pinned their hands behind their backs. "That was easy," Taylor said.

"It's because they didn't know what hit them," I said, "now I need to explain to the others."

I stood up and turned around to see a shocked expression on Michael and (past) Taylor's faces. "I suppose your thinking _what the heck is going on?!_ ," I said.

"You got that right," Michael said, "what IS going on?"

"Well if the (past) Taylor would come over here, I'll tell." I motioned her to come over here but she stood still. "Oh come on, I don't bite, and you can trust me."

"How should I know that your not lying to me?"

"Well I'll tell you if you jast come over here."

She slowly walked over next to Michael and stood. "Well are you going to tell us?"

"So," I started, "you didn't know this about each other but your both electric."

"We're both what?" Taylor said.

"Electric, and you know it, It's ok if you talk about it," I pointed at everyone, "we're all electric and Jack, Wade, and Mitchell are out cold so they can't hear." They still didn't believe me so I formed a electric ball in my hand. "Is this enough proof for ya."

"Ok so I may be electrical, but how do you know that Taylor is?" Michael asked.

"So tell me Michael and Taylor, have you ever thought about time travel?"

"Yes when I do something wrong and I want to redo it," Michael said.

"Yes," Taylor said simply.

"Let me tell you something," I said, "it IS possible.

"So are you saying your a time traveler and traveled in a time machine from the future?" Michael asked.

"Yes and no, you got most of it right except the time machine part."

"Then how did you get here?" Taylor asked.

"I can gain enough electricity to time warp/travel."

"Ok, so since your from the future who are you?" Michael asked and Taylor nodded.

"This may seem kind of bizarre, but I'm you," I said, pointing at Michael. I pointed towards Taylor, who was on Quentin, "Taylor that's you. And that's Tara," I said pointing at both of them.

"That's awesome, I'm talking to myself right now," Michael said.

"Who's that underneath Tara," (past) Taylor asked, "she looks exactly like me."

"That's the Tara from this time period," I said, "she's kinda your twin sister."

"I have a sister!?" She shouted, "that's epic!"

"Yes it is," I said, "now back to the point, I'm here because someone bad came here to screw up time-"

"How did you know about that!" someone shouted.

that someone was Quentin struggling on the ground, trying to get up. "Well it looks like someone finally decided to wake up," I said. I turned around and looked at him, "you know, the Elgen aren't the only ones who know about the time traveler, and heck, he's not even the only time traveler."

"There's another time traveler! Once we get him on our side..."

"You won't get him on your side, no matter how much you torture him, because that time traveler is me."

"Hey Michael, does that make me and Tara time travelers to since we came with you?" Taylor asked.

"Actually, I think it does."

"Wait, there's another Tara? Is she on our side?" Quentin asked.

"No I'm not," Tara said.

"Then your a traitor."

"Then your considered a traitor too, because in the future, your my husband."

"Who's who's husband?" someone said on the ground. "And why am I on the ground! I'm an eagle!"

"Ah Tara, you finally woke up," I said.

"How do you know my name!" she shouted, "I demand answers!"

"Tara, they're time travelers from the future that came here to stop Hatch," Quentin answered.

"Ok, that's enough," I said, "Taylor, wipe their memories of the last 10 minutes please, I'll warp them to the academy and give Hatch a message."

"My pleasure," Taylor said.

She focused on Quentin and Tara and wiped their memories, then Quentin and Tara both passed out. "Ok," I said, I'll warp them back."

I grabbed their shirt collars and warped. I appeared in Hatches office and he was turned around on his phone. "Hatch!" I shouted. He turned around and saw me. "This is what happens when you screw with time." After I said that, I dropped them and warped out.

* * *

 **there's the chapter, longest chapter yet**

 **I feel like i was gonna say something but i forgot so I'll say it in the next chapter**

 **Chapter question: what will happen next?**


End file.
